


Punks Have Hearts Too

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Aus [17]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Some bullying, if you can even call Pete a punk..., like he's more of a punk now than usual, punk!pete, some homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Accidentally knocked you out when you got caught in the middle of a fist fight between me and this other kid during school. So I sat with you in the nurses office. Shut up! Punks like me have consciouses to you know!" Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punks Have Hearts Too

"Fucking say that to my face asshole!" Pete screamed, throwing the kid against the locker.

"FINE! Go cut yourself you emo fag!" The jock spat at Pete. The latter pulled his arms back forcefully, ready to punch him, but he heard a yelp and turned around, seeing another boy fall to the ground, unconscious.

"BREAK IT UP BOYS!" A teacher shouted, pulling Pete off of the other boy, Ronnie. "Peter please help Mr. Stump to the nurse, since you did that to him." Pete nodded and pulled the boy up, wrapping an arm around his waist and draping one of the boy's limp arms around his neck and holding onto his hand.

Pete pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and played with the lip ring between the his teeth. This was Patrick Stump, one of the most popular and cutest boys at their school. Fuck. Even though he was popular, none of his friends seemed to care about him, not even Elisa, who clearly had a crush on him. Pete could be way better to Patrick than she ever would. He sighed and knocked on the nurse's door with the his foot, since both his arms were occupied. "Oh Pete, what happened?" She sighed.

"I got in another fight with Radke," he mumbled. "And Patrick walked behind me and I elbowed his nose really hard and knocked him out." The nurse sighed and helped him place Patrick on the bed in the corner and she started checking his nice while Pete walked over to the small mirror on the door to the cabinet with all of her supplies in it. He sighed when he saw the blood trickling out of his own nose, staining his silver nose ring. He took the piercing out and placed it on the table next to him, along with his lip ring. Pete grabbed a paper towel and wet it in the sink, wiping off some of the blood.

"He should be awake in a few minutes," the nurse told him. Pete nodded and figured he should apologize to Patrick, so he pulled a chair over to his bedside, and flopped into it, slumping down and sighing. "Oh stop pouting, you get to talk to your crush!" The nurse teased. Since Pete was in their a lot, he had a rather close friendship to her, which was a little sad as he wasn't friends with any of the students in the school, instead spending lunch either in this office or in his art teacher's room, as he had had that teacher for the past two years and had her again this year.

"I don't think my crush will want much to do with me after I broke his nose," Pete grumbled as he put his piercings back in.

"You didn't break it, it's just...bleeding and swollen," the nurse told him. "Okay stay here I need to go tell the principal you're here and tell him Mr. Stump is okay. I'll be back in like...five minutes. Don't have sex on the bed. Or desk. Or anywhere," she teased.

Pete laughed as she walked out of the room. Patrick groaned and blinked his eyes open. "What happened?" He groaned.

The other boy gulped and ran a hand through his black hair, and smoothed down his bright red fringe. "Uh I knocked you out. On accident. While fighting Radke again. Sorry. I wanted to wait to make sure you were okay." Patrick blinked at him in disbelief.

"Pete Wentz wanted to make sure I was alright? Well this is unexpected."

"Hey, I may be a punk but I actually have a heart," Pete spat. "I'm not a sociopath. You know what? Fuck you I hope your nose is broken."

He got up to leave, but Patrick grabbed his arm. "Hey, I'm sorry it was just a joke but I guess it wasn't funny. I-It's just, none of my 'friends' bothered to come see me. But you stayed and you didn't have to. So thank you. I mean, I like having hot guys at my bedside, it's a nice sight to wake up to," Patrick flirted.

Pete, ever the oblivious teen he was, stared down at Patrick, "Are you flirting with me?" He blurted out.

"I am. Why, is that a problem?" Patrick smirked, holding onto his nose slightly.

"No but -- you're straight..?" He tried weakly. Patrick just laughed and shook his head. "Oh. Well um...in that case...that new Avengers movie just came out. Maybe we could go together tomorrow night...if you like movies like that and want to actually go on a date with me. I mean you don't have to but-"

"I'd love to," Patrick told him. The nurse came back in and told Patrick he was free to leave, and that Pete wasn't going to be getting any punishment since a few people vouched that it was self defense on his part and him hitting Patrick was an accident. He blinked, completely surprised because no one stood up for him against Radke before. Ever. They walked out of the office and Patrick stopped Pete, pulling out a sharpie and scribbling his number on Pete's arm, next to his tattoo of Jack Skellington, on his forearm. "Call me tonight and we can figure it out for tomorrow." Patrick smirked and kissed his cheek, walking off to his class. Pete pumped his fist and ran to his art class.


End file.
